bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Painful Reunions and Clouded Hatred: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Suzaku Kawahiru
It wasn't to be expected... but it happened nonetheless. Nobody could have forseen it... though the silver-haired man and the purple-haired offspring would have been the only two to disagree. "So... you've gotten to land. Eh, father?" Suzaku had stated, flashing from the tops of the trees to the forest ground below. Seireitou's eyes remained fixated on his son; the betrayer, the criminal, and the defected son of a royal lineage. "Suzaku... why are you here? Does this mean..." Seireitou began, as Suzaku frowned. "Datara Kawahiru is no longer your enemy. He has become a part of me. I am the only threat you need to pay heed to." he stated. At that moment, Seireitou's eyes widened, his spiritual pressure increasing as leaves from the trees above began to fall at an alarming rate. The skies above began to darken slightly, prompting a distanced Raian from afar to gaze outwards. "Sei-san..." he pondered, his eyes closing as he prayed for his friend's safety. Prodigal Reunion The silver-haired man's eyes narrowed upon gazing at his son. "I heard from Lucius... about how you joined their organization... how could you?" he asked. Suzaku smirked. "I required power. And the chance to finally find you... to kill you. I've waited far too long for this opertunity!" he stated. From far away, Sayune Kururugi was watching their discussion. "Suzaku-kun..." she thought to herself, expressing concern over her criminal partner. Seireitou's teeth gritted alittle, as his eyes narrowed in anger. "How far have you fallen..." he stated, as he shut his eyes. Suzaku smirked with a creepy grin. "It wouldn't matter. I'd fall even further, if it meant your head! I've been waiting for the chance to crush you!" he stated, drawing out one of his two blades. The closed-eyed Seireitou ignored Suzaku's comments, though the pain of hearing it didn't numb. "No matter how far Kamui had fallen before, he still loved him... Now I know how father felt." came to his mind, drawing Hanullim with his right hand, as he always did. Suzaku's lips curled into a smile. "Otosan... I take it, you're prepared to fight for real? I won't accept a fight like the tournament. You best be ready to kill me... or you will die here and so will Uncle Kamui." he stated. Seireitou's eyes opened, a firm determination was evident, but a determination for what... remains unknown. It wasn't long, as the father and son flashed off. Suzaku was first to attack. Seireitou meerly blocked several sword thrusts, coming from each direction. At the climax of these strikes, Seireitou flipped into the air, and came down with a stab from above. Suzaku quickly flashed out of the way, and appeared to Seireitou's left. He came at his father with a opposite-handed swing, which was easily dodgeable as Seireitou rushed at him with a upwards strike. Their blades clashed intensely, the metal from both sparking the air with their spiritual pressure. They backed off from eachother as Suzaku landed upon the tree branch once more. "You'll recognize this technique! Shikon... Hisakiten!" called out Suzaku, shooting off a massive pink burst of spiritual power from his blade's tip, straight for the silver-haired man. Seireitou focused his reiatsu and summoned a white orb in his hands, firing it at the incoming blast. Both evaporated upon contact as Suzaku followed up, "Bakudō: Gaki Rekkō. Hadō 63: Raikōhō." he quickly called for, as great amounts of green laser bars charged at Sei with rapid speed. Seireitou easily dodged all of them with his superior acceleration powers, but was quickly shot down by the Raikōhō, slamming into the ground with smoke covering the field from the explosion. However, this didn't keep him down for long, as he flipped up and got to his feet in defiance. "Tell me... Suzaku." Seireitou began, his head tilting upwards as he eyed his son. "What can you see with your eyes? The truth? Or meerly lies you continue to feed yourself?" he mocked, though noticeably making comments to get Suzaku riled up. "All I see... is your head at my feet!" Suzaku stated, his reiatsu flaring upwards. He called out another Shikon Hisakiten, launching it for his father. This time, Seireitou grabbed the blast with his hand, though he began being pushed back. Once he was brought back slightly, he threw the blast up into the sky with all his strength, much to Suzaku's annoyance. "I see. It will take even more than a Shikai to beat you. Forgive me. I shall show you a power that is rivaled only by my hatred for you." he stated, aiming his blade toward the sky. "Bankai..." he stated, Clashing Bankai: Shinwaryeok Hanullim vs Jeojang Hannuliū Suzaku stood in his new appearance, once the massive spiritual energy storm dissappeared. His hair had darkened, and armor surrounded him. On top of his head, seems to be a mask made of diamond, which curves around to style his hair. His chest is open, and his hakama is much more baggy than before. Seireitou stood stunned at the power exhibited by Suzaku, as the latter then stated "Jeojang Hannuliū." Seireitou narrowed his eyes, as he too swung his blade downwards. "It'll take more than words this time... Suzaku is truly strong..." he confirmed, as his body began to emit a white hue of spiritual energy. "Ban... kai!" he called out, as his body seemingly erupted into massive white flames, filling the sky as it came back down as a reiatsu rain. Seireitou's hair became more longer and flowing, with a dark red eyeshadow around the topmost edges of his eyes, as well as similar facelines as Ulquiorra Schiffer. The hakama he normally wore remained, as his shihakushō takes on a more similar appearance to Hanullim's inner spirit. Finally, his eyes take the most dramatic change, as they appear to become a strange mystical white, with a shadowy black outline; extremely similar to the overall color scheme of Hanullim's Kagemmi manifestation's appearance. The physical form of Seireitou's Zanpakutō remains very similar to his sealed state, becoming more of a japanese longblade daitō. Several clashes then followed, all at blinding speeds. The very forest was taking damage from their clashes, trees being effortlessly uprooted from the force of their clashing energies. Finally, Seireitou took the advantage, approaching Suzaku at close-range with his hand held outwards. "Hadō #92: Hōnōshiki." he stated coldly, blasting his son with immense black flames from his hand that shot outwards and caught small embers all throughout the trees around them. Part of Suzaku's armor was damaged, but quickly began to reform. A menacing grin curled onto Suzaku's mouth once again. "So... looks like you're finally gonna take me seriously." Seireitou's eyes narrowed, as he gripped his blade's hilt with both hands. "Suzaku... you can still sto-" but Suzaku then cut him off. "It is too late, father. Either kill me now and become a hero, or die and become one of my victims! This will be your last chance. I will provide no openings." he stated, placing his hand on his mask, prompting Seireitou's eyes to reveal a chill. Suzaku's face was overcome in a dense spiritual power, forming a white mask with circular markings lapping over three tomoe holes. Jeojang Hannuliū became attached to his hand, as he swung it off to the side. Datara's Corruption... Seireitou grit his teeth down hard. "How far have you fallen?!" he snapped, as Suzaku's spiritual power only grew stronger and darker. "Father... Are you scared? Scared of dying here?! Of failing once again?!" he called out, as Seireitou snarled, though not speaking a word. Suzaku held out his arm, "Do you see?! Where is that person you called your friend?! Huh?! The one called Raian... isn't it alittle strange how he isn't here?! Because it's simple... you're alone! All alone! Ever since mother died! You're pathetic!" he roared, laughing menacingly as he slashed his blade down, sending Seireitou flying off with sheer reiatsu. By stabbing his blade down on the ground, Seireitou stood his ground, staring up at his son; rattled by the words he spoke. Despite this, he tapped his forehead, pulling down his crystal Shinkūmyō mask. Suzaku grinned again, this time one with a look of hatred and amusement, from behind the white mask. The words Suzaku spoke continued to ring in Seireitou's head as the two took their battle to the next level, sending physical and spiritual clash after clash, matching each hit. "Suzaku... you truly hate me... and the world... don't you...?" Suzaku stepped up, pushing back his father through several trees. Seireitou halted his movement, landing into one of the tree trunks, pushing off of it with his reishi, toward Suzaku. "I've been a horrible father... I let you feel such emotions... such pain... and I wasn't even there to help you..." A Father's Love Seireitou and Suzaku's blades clashed together, letting immense bursts of energy to flee from eachother's blades, sending several trees off flying. Sayune in the distance was dodging each tree flying toward her, her eyes still focusing on her partner's fight. Seireitou flew toward Suzaku, as did the latter. As they passed eachother, a large ring of spiritual energy exploded from their meeting of blades, leaving both on opposite ends. "I wasn't there to make you smile... to protect you... to reassure you... to dispell the pain... to wipe away the tears..." Suzaku turned to face his father, as did the latter, "Shikon Hisakiten!" yelled the two, sending off massive explosions of their signature techniques, creating a large white dome of spiritual energy that shot up into the skies. Both fighters were pushed back by the impending destruction. "Suzaku..." Suzaku charged forward, screaming with anger as he charged his spiritual power into his weapon. Seireitou charged at his son, his eyes narrowing in pain. "...I will always love you. You are my son... that will never... change...!" The two rammed into eachother, as another explosion of spiritual energy enveloped the two, blasting away the surrounding areas... Conclusion: Truth and Lies The energy that was being emitted began to slowly die away, as it was shown that Suzaku's blade was thrust deep inside his father's chest. Sereitou's blade, on the other hand, had broken from the blast, and fell toward the crater below. "Su..-...Su...za..." Seireitou attempted to speak, but he couldn't even breathe. The force emitted from the attack was all taken into his body, completely decimating his heart. He coughed up blood violently, as Suzaku narrowed his eyes. "...Shut up." he coldly stated, slashing at Seireitou's chest once more, cutting up a large gash inside as he fell toward the ground below. Only a light thud was heard from the body, as Seireitou's eyes began growing grey, losing color quite quickly. Suzaku slowly floated downwards, as his feet landed on the ground. "I... I finally... finally did it!" he stated, laughing loudly. "Yes. Yes you did." came a feminine voice from afar. Suzaku turned around, his eyes widening as he caught the eye of his mother's spirit. "Mo... Mother?!" he stated in shock. Shiori's eyes narrowed, not with disguist, but with concern. She looked over at Seireitou's dead body, and back at Suzaku. "Do you really think this would have fixed things? All you did was kill the one man in this world who is alive, and loves you without an obligation." he stated. Suzaku grit his teeth. "What do you mean, he loved me?! He tried to kill me! If he really did love me, why did he fight to kill me just now?!" he stated in anger. Shiori shook her head. "You didn't watch close enough. All he did... was for you. Don't you get it? Your father didn't even use his Bankai's ability, did he? He could have very easily dodged that last attack... but chose not too. He allowed himself to be run by your blade... his son's blade... so you could see the light." she explained. "But he... that's... that's a lie!" he retorted. "You're still alive, aren't you?!" Shiori yelled back, Suzaku's eyes widened with silence. His mother, not once in his life, had ever yelled in front of him, much less at him. Shiori regained her composure, as she drew the blade in her sheath. "Seireitou... your father was losing his mind... his sanity... and even his powers... over the concern of his son. All you cared about was killing him.. while he had been worrying about you... Were you ok? Where were you? Was everything fine? Seireitou couldn't even rest... not ever. Even when Kamui was taken... your Uncle... your father still was worried about you." she explained. Falling to his butt, Suzaku looked down, his eyes widening. Had he made a grave mistake? Did he really allow himself to fall, and end up with nothing? Suddenly, tears began to fill in his eyes. Shiori then walked over to her son, and placed her hand upon his cheek. "Don't cry, my son... your father... and me, your mother... we both love you very much. Even in death. You must stand... and finish what your father started. Never forget who you are... Suzaku Kawahiru." she stated, smiling softly as her image disappeared, bursting into small reishi particles that surrounded her son as his eyes began to reveal a lighter color. Sayune, who had been witnessing the fight from afar had finally walked over, looking at the damaged Suzaku on his butt. "Suzaku... kun?" she asked softly, as Suzaku looked over to her. "Sayune... bring me to Getsueikirite Raian." he requested. Seireitou's death and Shiori's words have left a mark on their son, Suzaku. Understanding his mistakes, he seeks out Raian... to right his wrongs. And what of Seireitou...? Is he dead for good...?